


Brobi's Collected Works

by Brobi_Wan_Kenobi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Kings (TV 2009), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Political Animals
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover Pairings, Dom Chris Evans, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Evanstan Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My EXTRA Humor, Nipple Play, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Fandoms To Be Added - Freeform, Other Additional Pairings to be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Porngst, Rimming, Sebastian Stan's Perky Nipples, Sebastian Stan's Thicc Thighs, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Sebastian Stan, and maybe like a handful of more serious ficlets, this is a fic dump for all the super little extra tumblr ficlets i've written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brobi_Wan_Kenobi/pseuds/Brobi_Wan_Kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of snippets and ficlets I've written on Tumblr.</p>
<p>1 - Prompt: Seb in a movie as a gay undercover agent.<br/>2 - Prompt: Bucky absolutely loves getting creampied by Steve<br/>3 - D/s Stucky prompt with feels<br/>4 - Evanstan + Nipple play. Chris is obsessed with Seb's nipples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under The Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seb as a gay undercover agent

**Breaking News: Sebastian Stan to star in upcoming summer blockbuster film “Under The Covers”! Watch as he saves the world from evil one blow job at a time!**

Seb plays John “Fitzy” Fitzgerald Kennedy Simon, codename “The Wiener Soldier.” Fitzy is a former rich drug addict playboy who decided to get his life on track by joining the military where he ended up a POW and was rescued by a really hot blond dude who he can barely remember as he had a head injury at the time and it’s effected his memories of his handsome blond hero. Now working as an Undercover Gay™ he is tasked with infiltrating the political campaign of Voldemort Trump, a racist/misogynistic/xenophobic/dumbass Republican with bad hair who is running for President of The United States.

His mission? Starting with using his Assets™ and being a honeypot to those of Trump’s followers who are Straight Males™, infiltrate, and convert all of Voldemort Trump’s followers to the side of gay/good before Trump can be elected as POTUS and commence with his plans of destroying the planet by inciting wars and riots with his bigotry and utter stupidity.

Also starring Chris Evans as Ludicrous “Luda” MouthBoy, the right hand man to He Who Shall Not Be Named! As leader of The Dudebros, the name given to those in Voldemort Trump’s most privileged and trusted inner circle, Luda is Fitzy’s primary “Mission™”. However things become complicated when Fitzy realizes Luda is the gorgeous blond savior who rescued him years prior. As Luda slowly but steadily manages to penetrate Fitzy’s ~~ass~~ hardened shell the two of them begin to fall in love. When Luda accidentally stumbles upon Fitzy’s secret that he is an Undercover Gay™ there to bring down He Who Shall Not Be Named’s political campaign, he must choose between his job and dat ass. Faced with losing Fitzy, who is his soulmate, Luda must make a difficult ~~LMAO NOT REALLY~~ decision. He can choose Trump and be forced to live a life where he could never openly be Fitzy’s boyfriend and take him on their shared dream date of a pizza dinner, going to the movies to see an animated Disney film, and ending the night with cuddles and soft kisses laying on a blanket out in the middle of a grassy field underneath the clear night sky with the stars shining brightly just for them. A life where he could never marry Fitzy and then for their honeymoon visit all 14 of NASA’s visitor centers because they are both huge fucking space nerds. A life where his dick will no longer know the comfort of Fitzy’s mouth, where he will never again get to eat Fitzy’s ass, nibble on his Thicc™ thighs, grab his left boob and lick those perky af nipples, or spout sappy lines to Fitzy about FRIENDSHIP! while balls deep in that round cute lil butt. Or he can choose to be true to himself and his love for Fitzy and get the happy gay ending he deserves versus the tragic one gay love stories typically get in the media today. Faced with this decision Luda goes LMAO ARE YOU KIDDING ME EASIEST DECISION EVER, chooses the love of his life, and joins Fitzy on the side of gay/good and helps him stop Voldemort Trump once and for all…he always hated the guy anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [ tumblr ](http://stevetopsbuckysbottom.tumblr.com)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky absolutely loves getting creampied by Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piece of a WIP I've been working on

Steve bared his teeth and was about to snap out his reply when Bucky clenched hard around him cutting off any thought he may have been about to voice. Suddenly Bucky leaned forward, and wrapping his hands around Steve’s wrists he pushed them over his head and against the headboard. Steve looked up at his wrists then shifted his gaze back to Bucky who was looking at him with mischievous eyes.

“Keep your hands there. I mean that. If you move them I’ll stop and then you’ll have to get yourself off. That wouldn’t be any fun at all would it? Not when you could come in my ass instead of your hand. Are we clear? I need to hear you say yes.”

Steve nodded a bit dizzy after watching Bucky’s lips shape the words “come in my ass.” When he realized nothing was happening he replayed Bucky’s words and realized he hadn’t said anything.

“Yes Buck. We’re clear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [ tumblr ](http://stevetopsbuckysbottom.tumblr.com)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Steve runs his fingers and lips all over Bucky's naked body, there are no physical restraints, there aren't many that would hold Bucky now anyway, Steve's simple request to 'please keep still.' ensure Bucky does not move. His eyes are closed and he keeps his breathing steady as he can. 'You can ask me to do anything, but it is up to me if I actually do it.' Steve says calmly, 'do you understand?' Bucky sucks on his lips, top first, then the bottom dragging it on his teeth 'Yes sir. Green sir.'"

the first thing bucky asks for is a kiss. so steve gives him one. bucky expects a kiss on the lips but he gets one on his feet, on his thighs, on his stomach, on every inch of his body. and even though he can’t feel it steve kisses the palm of bucky’s metal hand and the scarring on his shoulder. he wants bucky to know there isn’t any part of him that steve doesn’t love and desire. the last thing steve kisses are the tears that are falling down bucky’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [ tumblr ](http://stevetopsbuckysbottom.tumblr.com)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Evanstan + Nipple play. Chris is obsessed with Seb's nipples.

Seeing his reaction and hearing his breathy gasp Chris thumbed at his nipple again, swiping over it, and rolling it with his fingers. 

“Your nipples are really sensitive aren’t they? You’re so fucking responsive.”

Sebastian just nodded. He didn’t think he could speak when Chris was still stroking his nipple and staring at his handiwork in lustful fascination. He heard Chris swear again.

“Fuck Seb. I gotta see them.”

Releasing him Chris rucked up his shirt till Sebastian’s chest was bared to him. Leaning down he licked at the nipple he’d been playing with. When Chris’ warm tongue made contact with his skin Sebastian couldn’t stop the heavy shudder that coursed through him. Brushing his lips against his skin as he made his journey to the other side of his chest Chris repeated his actions till Sebastian’s nipple was as red and puffy as the other one. Sebastian whined in frustration and legitimately thought he was going to meet his end right there on a hotel sofa from Chris Evans licking his nipples.


End file.
